shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazu Hazu no Mi
|user = Eustass D. Sid |image = }} The Hazu Hazu no Mi is a -type that allows its user to become a "Momentum-Man" (弾み人間, Hazumi Ningen) as it enables them to change the momentum and by extension the inertial state of their own body and of other living beings and objects. "Hazu" comes from the word "Hazumi", the Japanese word for "momentum". It was eaten by the of the White Scarf Pirates, Eustass D. Sid. Appearance The Hazu Hazu no Mi looks like a purple colored peach with a pattern of white polka dots on it that grow in size as one goes further away from the stem of the fruit. The inside of the fruit is a lighter violet in color, with the same polka dot pattern present here as on the outside. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit is that it allows its user to change the momentum of themselves and any other object within a certain area. This allows them to easily manipulate their surroundings to a great degree and due to the diverse and innovative usages of the fruit that Sid has managed to come up with, the Hazu Hazu no Mi could easily be considered to be one of the strongest Paramecia fruits in existence. The user can impart momentum to objects to send them flying away from him, while at the same time he can steal momentum away from them to stop them in their tracks. He can the Hazu Hazu no Mi's powers to increase the momentum behind his own physical attacks to increase their strength, making a simple tap do as much damage as a giant's punch, or decrease the momentum of incoming punches to make them impart as much damage as a kid's playful slap. The uses that the powers of this fruit can be put to are almost limitless, limited by the users ingenuity and quick thinking. The fruit allows Sid to manipulate the momentum or inertial properties of objects by surrounding him in an "inertia field," which absorbs, redirects, and imparts momentum to anything coming in contact with it. The "inertia field" that surrounds the user is normally a inch or so away from his body but can be extended to greater distances. The field is normally invisible to the human eye, but can be seen as a ripple in space when activated or when it is exposed to any object or wave with any amount of kinetic energy. So objects will only be affected when they reach that distance. But he does not need the field to manipulate an object's momentum, as he can always do the same by touch as well. Also the rate at which the field manipulates an object's momentum has an upper limit. So an object with sufficient momentum behind it can still breach the field and hit the user. This weakness can be countered if the user transfers outwards momentum to the object in which case its trajectory can be changed. The user is not impervious from all physical attacks, without sufficient time to activate the fruit's powers he can still be harmed by them. Another drawback is that the user must be aware of an incoming attack to counter it. Thus if an opponent gets behind the user and lands a punch without the user noticing, then the momentum of the punch will not be affected by these powers and will strike the user and do as much damage it would do to any normal person. Besides this the fruit also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage While mostly used for combat purposes, Sid can use the powers of the Hazu Hazu no Mi for both close and long range combat, making it a highly versatile fruit as far as just combat is concerned. But he has made use of this fruit's powers out of combat as well, mostly for transportation purposes. The techniques using this Devil Fruit's powers are as follows: *'Shinjisoku'' (神事速, "Godlike Speed"): By increasing the momentum of his own body Sid can accelerate himself to speeds that would normally not be possible to achieve without special training. *'Repulse' (撃退, "Gekitai"):By expanding the inertia field around him to greater distances, the user can then impart momentum to objects or beings coming in contact with the field, or lying within its sphere of influence. This causes the object to be pushed away in a direction of the user's choosing at speeds depending on the amount of momentum imparted via the field and the mass of the objects in question. This technique can be used defensively to repel objects launched towards Sid or offensively to launch high speed projectiles at his enemies. This form of application of this technique is normally used for offensive purposes but by opting to impart the momentum by physically coming in contact with the object, Sid can make the object go even faster and control its direction with even grater accuracy. *'Railgun' (レールガン, "Rērugan"):An advanced form of Repulse, this technique is used to launch extremely high speed projectiles by altering its inertial state to one in which it is travelling towards the intended targets at high speeds. The projectiles are launched with tremendous momentum and can inflict large amounts of damage and due to the very high speeds at which they travel are almost impossible to dodge. This technique can even be used to send his opponents flying away at break-neck speeds. Due to the high speeds required this technique is difficult to control and actually results in a recoil that affects the user's boy. As such it can only be used two or three times a day. As a result Sid normally only use this technique when absolutely necessary, preferring to use the less draining Repulse technique instead. *'Attract' (吸引, "Kyūin"): By expanding the inertia field around him, Sid can change impart momentum to an object so that it starts moving towards him, as if experiencing a pull towards the him. The farther away the object is the more strenuous this technique is and weaker the pull is. *'Levitation' (浮上, "Fujō"): By modifying the momentum of the air below his feet, the user can make the air itself move upwards, imparting an upward force from below him which launches him skywards. This technique can be used to levitate both the user and any other objects. *'Tornado' (竜巻, "Tatsumaki"): By selectively increasing the momentum of air particles in a certain region, Sid can start making the air rotate around a center to create a tornado. Sid only needs to act like a feeder for the tornado and after a certain point the rotating column of air has a life of its own and is no longer under his control. If created over water, the tornado sucks water along with it, effectively creating a whirlpool, a maelstrom of pure destruction that can easily sink a ship. While mostly used as an offensive move, Sid has shown his ingenuity by using this attack on a small scale to surround a person in a mini-tornado, trapping them inside until it dies out. Aside from these techniques, Sid has a number of techniques that revolve around the manipulation of his own momentum, resulting in particularly powerful punches and kicks. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Sid extends the index and middle fingers of one of his hand in unison and taps his opponent with the two fingers. But he increases the momentum of that tap to such levels that the impact of the tap is enough to send a grown man flying. He can increase the momentum as much as required to deal with the opponent in question. This move relies completely on the power of the Hazu Hazu no Mi as the tap in itself has no power of its own and only by greatly increasing its momentum is the attack successful. *'Tenohira Nami' (掌波, "Palm Wave"): A palm thrust aimed at a target's torso fro maximum contact, Sid greatly enhances the momentum of the thrust so that it hits with tremendous impact on contact. The thrust can be made strong enough that upon impact it sends waves vibrating through the target's body, causing further internal damage. The speed of the thrust just before impact is so great that it even sends the air in front of it flying forward towards the target as a powerful shock-wave that can strike an opponent with piercing impact. *'Nijū Tenohira Nami' (二重橋掌波, "Double Palm Wave"): Similar to the Tenohira Nami, but executed with both palms, it impact with twice the power and thus does twice the damage. The waves launched by the impact of both palms can overlap and undergo constructive interference to greatly increase their strength and cause even greater internal damage. The shock-wave created by the air is also similarly strengthened and inflicts greater damage. *'100 Percent' (100%, 100-Pāsento): *'100 Pound Kick' (100ポンドキック, 100 Pondokikku): *'200 Pound Kick' (200ポンドキック, 200 Pondokikku): *'200 Pound Punch' (200ポンドパンチ, 200 Pondopanchi): *'Pulse': Combinational Techniques The following techniques are a combination of techniques and principles from other fighting styles such as Kyokuba Kenpo or with the powers of the Hazu Hazu no Mi to create even more potent techniques. *'Supernova' (超新星, "Chōshinsei"): Essentially an advanced form of the Kyokuba Kenpo technique Hiken, Sid uses Busoshoku Haki to create flames around one of his hands while also using the powers of the Hazu Hazu no Mi to increase the momentum of the flames themselves. But at the same time he imparts an opposite momentum to the air surrounding the flames, so that they push the flames backwards. This back and forth motion heats up the flames to temperatures way above those normally achieved by his flames, as a result of which they start glowing with a bluish-white light. At the time of release he lets of outer momentum barrier that was holding the flames in and sends the flames flying in the direction of his fist by increasing not only its momentum but that of the air in its path as well, so that the burning air moves ahead with greater speeds, setting the air alight in its path as it moves ahead, effectively creating more fire as it moves forward. The destructive potential of this move is tremendous, capable of leveling large buildings with ease. The fires burn with enough heat to burn almost anything to crisp cinders in a matter of seconds. *'Rankyaku' (嵐脚, Rankyaku, literally meaning "Storm Leg"): Not the actual Rokushiki technique, but rather Sid's own way of achieving that same result, it involves him kicking the air, or simply punching it or swiping his hand through it and at the same time increasing the momentum of the air in the path of the body part used. This sends the air outwards from in in a compressed form, acting as a sharp blade that can cut through walls and inflict great damage on contact. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit